About Women in Vocaloid
by rikascarlet37
Summary: /Chapter 2 UPDATE!/ When a men talk about women... everything a mess. Rated can be changed at any time. And 99% there's no pairing. Enjoy it :D
1. The Most Cuteness in Vocaloid

**Hi! This is my first time I wrote FFn with English Language :D**

**So, ****_yoroshiku onegaishimasu _****XD**

**And, I'm so sorry if my English is so bad DX**

**Enjoy it~ :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Most cuteness in Vocaloid**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Crypton, or rather home sweet home for six character Vocaloid on Crypton - MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka - the men with a blue hair and wear a blue scarf - Kaito - is whispering something to his friend who had a honey-blonde hair - Kagamine Len.

"Psst! Len! I have something with a good news!" said Kaito in hushed tones.

"What? Nah, maybe you might want to say there was an ice cream with the latest flavor..." said Len.

PUNCH!

"Ouch! That hurt!" groaned Len with a pain in the head.

"This is not about ice cream, Len. This is about the secret of meetings between men," said Kaito.

"A secret of meetings?" asked Len.

"Yeah." answer Kaito. "Maybe, a women or a brat like you doesn't know about this secret. But, all men on Vocaloid, know this secret," he replied.

"Who called me with a brat, Kaito?" asked Len with a death glare on Kaito.

"N-No, Len. I-I just... my tongue just a slipped..." said Kaito with goosebumps.

"Oh yeah?" asked Len with still on death glare.

"Y-Yeah. Just a slipped." said Kaito.

"Okay, I trust you. So, when the meeting?" asked Len with suddenly, his anger had disappeared.

"What? When? Oh, this night." said Kaito with a confused atmosphere that was originally heated, return the original.

"This night?"

"Yeah. **this night**." said Kaito with emphasized the last words.

_**~And the day of this night...~**_

"Rin! I want to go with Kaito!" shouted Len by calling his twin sister - Kagamine Rin.

"Where? Don't tell me you want to go to the club with a full gay!" said Rin was she said is screwed.

"I don't wanna go there, Rin! It just a little meeting between men!" snapped Len.

"A meeting, huh?" asked Rin with a stare at him of 'is-that-true?'

"Yeah, just a meeting. So bye, Rin. I leave!" and finally, Len and Kaito go to the meeting place and leaving Rin.

"Hmmm..."

_**~Arriving on the meeting...~**_

"Hey, Kaito! Glad to see you again!" greetings a young man with a purple hair -Kamui Gakupo- to the best friend.

"Haha, me too, Gakupo." replied Kaito to the that young man.

"And... Hey, who is coming this time, huh? Brat?" asked Gakupo who see a Len on the side Kaito.

PUNCH!

"Don't called me with a brat, Gakupo! Or I punch your face like this." Said Len with his hand that was heating up for the punch to the face.

"OK, it just a joke, Len. Don't to be so sensitive..." groaned Gakupo who was holding his face in a pain.

And Kaito, who saw that action between two men, only grinned.

-oO0Oo-

This secret of meeting, who know is Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma and Kiyoteru. And a person who made this meeting is Kaito and Gakupo. Fortunate, the girls on Crypton and Internet, like Miku and Gumi, doesn't know about this secret. Unless, if they know it.

But hopefully, Miku and the others doesn't know about this secret, or they will very-very regret this :D

-oO0Oo-

"Yuuma and Kiyoteru also brought a guest, like a Len. Guess who?" asked Gakupo which seems to challenge that two young men -Kaito and Len.

"O-oi! Don't tell me..."

And arriving at the gathering place of men, there is a young man whose hair is white and _shota_ with an ahoge.

"Piko!" yelled Kaito and Len.

"What? You mean, Boku no Pico? You really-really watch that f*cking worst _anime_ ever!?" asked all that men except Kaito, Len, and Piko.

"Grrr..." Oh-uh, looks like those men really-really angry with that question.

"I don't mean that damn _anime, _you know!"

WHAM BAM CRASH! MIAOW! BARK! (?)

Wait a minute, it is a **hit** action show, or **sound of animals** action show? :D

"Guys, you really-really thought..." groaned Kiyoteru who was holding his face in a pain.

"Don't dare with me, Gakupo, Yuuma, Kiyoteru..." choir all three of them who are still angry. If you know what I mean :D

"Okay, okay. Stop it. After all, this is not a gathering event for boxing-punching each other," said Gakupo for soothing atmosphere was still heating up.

"And? Why we invited this crap meeting, huh?" asked Len and Piko.

All men who were there, except for Len and Piko, negotiate something, until there a decision.

"We talked about women," said all that men, except Len and Piko, with a troll face.

"A women?" asked Len and Piko.

"Yeah." replied Kaito. "This time, we talked about..."

"...The most cuteness in Vocaloid." Choir that four men.

"Most..."

"...Cuteness?" asked Len and Piko who still doesn't understand.

"Yeah." Brief that four men.

By having the lack of notice, Len and Piko finally decided for join negotiate 'The Most Cuteness in Vocaloid'

"Okay. So, who the cuteness in Vocaloid?" asked Len.

"There have many women in Vocaloid, especially cuteness," said Gakupo. "...Though I didn't really like a flat chest..." he continued with muttering.

"But, why you like Gumi, huh?" asked Yuuma.

"W-What? What do you mean? I-I doesn't like Gumi. She has a flat chest, and she like Len, you know!" said Gakupo with blushing.

"Hmmm..." all men on that gathering, stare~ on Gakupo. Gakupo who saw it, only gave stares 'disgusting'

"Cough, anyway, not only me who like cuteness. The most famous men in Vocaloid, like cuteness." said Gakupo with a cough.

"Who?" asked all men except Gakupo.

"Him!" suddenly, Gakupo appoint a blue-haired man who wear a blue scarf.

"Me?" asked that man.

"Yeah, you!" said Gakupo with nodding firmly. "You know, you really famous with that song! And you always close to her!" exclaimed Gakupo until Kaito doesn't know what was said by Gakupo.

"W-What song? I-I really don't know what do you mean," said Kaito.

"Cantarella, Cindrellion, Moonlit bear, And all those crap song!" exclaimed Gakupo.

Len, Piko, Yuuma, and Kiyoteru stare~ at Kaito with 'absolutely-a-lucky-man' until Kaito feeling doesn't really good.

"Do you mean Miku?" asked Kaito with blushing.

They are nodding firmly except Kaito. And Kaito, just confused.

"Moreover, he twice song with Iroha!" and know, Piko filed his opinion.

"Gasp!" Wow, that really-really make the other man jealous with 'a lucky man'

"What song, Piko?" asked Len.

"Horobi no Kagi to Komori Uta and Yūkyū no ji e. Or in English, is 'Lullaby and The Key to Destruction' and 'To The Land of Eternal.'" said Piko with a death glare until Kaito goosebumps.

"B-But, it just a folk song! And there's no romance on that two songs!" exclaimed Kaito.

"Romance..."

"...huh?"

Oh-uh, looks like there's a battle between man.

"Hey Piko, show on that 'a lucky man' to more explain," said Yuuma.

And finally, Piko showing an USB which stuck on his clothes or his body or whatever do you want, 'cause I was still confused with design clothes Vocaloid.

That a young man with a white hair, plugging USB to the table which can used a computer. Or more precisely, multi-table :D

PIP!

Oh, Piko showing Kaito a PV Horobi no Kagi to Komori Uta or in English is Lullaby and The Key to Destruction which sang is Kaito and Nekomura Iroha.

_Haha no koe ga kikoeru yasashii komori uta _(Iroha)

_Madoromi no naka kasuka ni hibiite _(Kaito)

_Shiroi heya ga kuchi yuku yami ni mushibamarete _(Iroha)

_Kioku ga itsuka mita youna yume _(Kaito)

"They're harmonized..." said Kiyoteru with nodding.

"Yeah. And this is why I'm so jealous with that 'a lucky man'..." said Piko that in the end he's cranky.

"But you have Miki, right?" asked Kaito while comforting Piko who still cranky.

...

Uh, now that room completely quietly, except background song. Okay, what's wrong with this room? (You're an author!)

"But, I don't have any original song who sang with Miki, or Iroha, or even Miku! You know!" Whoa, now Piko very angry at Kaito.

_Sono mi no tsumi fuka-sa nado shiru kotomo naku _(Kaito & Iroha)

_Yume wo samayou _(Kaito & Iroha)

_Elterze..._

Suddenly, that PV on the multi-table show a young man and a young girl which is Kaito and Nekomura Iroha. They are wearing a traditional dress which is... cough... compatible. And Piko, tap that multi-table to pausing that PV.

"See! That's why I'm jeolus with you!" exclaimed Piko who appointed that PV.

"Oh-uh, how can I explain..." mumbled Kaito while scratching his cheek was that so itchy.

"You don't need to explain," said Piko with folded his arm.

"Cause you are..."

"**A King of Harem in Vocaloid!**" said five of them with congregation and suppress the words they say._  
_

"Ugh... but why you guys said I'm a King of Harem? It's supposed to be Gakupo," said Kaito while holding his temper.

"It just on the song. But in reality, it supposed to be you." replied Gakupo with nooded.

"Ugh... I give up..." and now he's give up with his friend.

"So who is the cuteness in Vocaloid?" asked Len to all his friend in that secret room.

All of six them, were thinking of giving the best decision.

"I'm confused..." that they are said :D

"But, human thinking Miku is cuteness in Vocaloid," said Kaito.

"Nah, it's supposed to be Rin..." said Len while disparaging Kaito's opinion.

"No, it's supposed to be Gumi," and now, Gakupo gave his opinion.

"It's supposed to be IA," now Yuuma get involved.

"It's supposed to be Miki!" Piko, you and you're friends are really like a brat now.

"Miku!"

"Rin!"

"Gumi!"

"IA!"

"Miki!"

"OH, SHUT UP YOU MORON! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE YUKI!" Pfft, now Kiyoteru gave his opinion with a brat.

"SHUT UP, **PEDOPHILE!**"

**STAB!**

Kiyoteru felt prick of his friends in the form of a word that is very painful. **Pedophile**. Ha-ha-ha :D #slap

And now, he's sulking in the corner with gloomy aura. His friends who saw it only just _sweatdrop._

"Perhaps, it's better we follow what we choose. After all, everyone has their own opinions." Said Len which his speech is very helpful for his friends to motivated.

"Yeah, and we gathered here just for give the best opinion," said Gakupo.

"Everyone have the best opinion of each. Anyway, we closing a meeting today as soon as possible," said Piko who want to go home, 'cause it's almost midnight.

"Yeah, I want to go home right now," said Yuuma who want to leave that secret room.

"Yeah, me too. Besides, I don't wanna to continue to sulk in the corner," added Kiyoteru who finished cranky event.

"Okay, so we closing this meeting today. See you next time, everyone."

And finally, that all six of them went to go home each other, like to Crypton, Internet, Sony, Yamaha, and AH Software.

_**~Arriving on Crypton...~**_

"We're home!" said Kaito and Len who are arrived to their home.

"WELCOME BACK, KAITO-NII! LEN!"

PUNCH!

Suddenly, Rin opened the door with 'warm' till Kaito and Len almost died.

"R-Rin? Why you suddenly punch me!?" asked Len who pain in his face.

"**Why you late, Kaito-nii, Len?**" asked Rin with killer aura and a _yandere _mode. Kaito and Len who saw it, chilling goosebumps.

"Uh-oh, h-how c-can I-I e-explain?" mumbled Kaito and Len who stammered.

"**If you can not explain, you will...**"

"Rin?" Kaito and Len who are on the verge of death, suddenly, there are a two women which is an adult women and a young women - Meiko and Hatsune Miku - were on behind Kaito and Len.

"Meiko? Miku?" The two men and a girl were surprised to see there were two women who seemed ... ugh ... drunk.

"W-Why you so late? Meiko-nee? Miku? and why are you two seems look.. like..."

"Drunk?" asked Kaito who added Len's question.

"Hiccup! We just... had some party... Hiccup!" said Meiko with sidelines of the hiccups.

"And we want some a beer... Hiccup!" replied Miku.

"Beer? Wait a minute! how much you two drinking?" asked Kaito.

"Um... I don't know. Maybe over 10 or 20... Hiccup!" Uh-oh, looks like they are really drunk.

"Over 20!?" Kaito, Len, and Rin, so shocked what was said by Meiko.

"Yeah... Hiccup! And we want a beer, now... Hiccup!" said Miku who was drunk too.

"Wait! How about Luka-nee? She still has not come home!" exclaimed Rin.

"Huh? Maybe, she went to go party. 'Cause, I see Luka on that party, too... Hiccup!" Oh, perhaps, whether Luka will be drunk too?

"Anyway, we entry into the house and have some beer, dude. C'mon... Hiccup!"

"We too?" asked Rin, Len, and Kaito.

Oh-uh, looks like Rin, Len, and Kaito were dangerous. Hopefully, the three of them will be safe, and not drunk. Amen.

_**~Meanwhile, on party [precisely not far in the office Crypton]...~**_

"Yeah! Who want a beer, everyone?" a young women with a pink hair, - Megurine Luka - shouting using a loud speaker.

"I wanna a beer!" yelling a girl with a white hair - Yowane Haku -

"I wanna too!" yelling a girl with a blonde hair - Akita Neru -

"I wanna a beer too!" yelling a girl with a Magenta and retro hair - Kasane Teto -

And on that party, all of women in Vocaloid except Meiko, Miku, and all those brat in Vocaloid, (like Rin) were drunk happily. They're really enjoy, and the room was there, was really a mess due to the act of female drunkards.

All hail for beer~~ :D

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**~Preview~**

"Len! I have a good news!"

"A boobs?"

"She had a big boobs!"

~**Chapter 2 : The Most have Big Boobs in Vocaloid ~**

**So how? is funny? or not? :D**

**Actually, this idea just came into my head, so I decided for write here. -,-**

**And I'm sorry if my English is so bad, or not funny. DX**

**Like on 9GAG, just for fun. So, don't to be so serious :D**

**Would you like to review this fic which is very mess ? :)**


	2. The Most Have Big Boobs in Vocaloid

**Hello, a unique human :D**

**Don't be angry like that. We're a unique human. Even me XD**

**But, we're not alien, even me who not an alien. I'm just ordinary and unique human :D**

**Okay, to the point~~ :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Most have Big Boobs in Vocaloid**

* * *

"Good, Kaito. Now, you can leave." said Kaito's master which is a woman human. Her name is Master Shigotoshite which she made original song Tsugai Kogarashi.

"Thank you, master." Said that a young men named Kaito.

"Next, Meiko." The women named Meiko, was heading to her master.

Kaito who saw it, just stare at her. And he turn around and heading to his home –Crypton. Ah, before he leave, he founding a _manga _which he found at the floor.

"What is this?" asked Kaito while he opening that _manga_.

After he opened that _manga_, his expression which original look like stupid person, turning into addicted look.

"Wow!" and fresh blood came out of his nose. Wait a second, he's nosebleed! what happened exactly!? *slap*

Ah, let me explain. He saw a... cough... something that can not viewed, especially men. Because, you will end like Kaito, which he's nosebleed.

He saw a _manga _which genre is Ecchi. Ecchi is... um... something a pervert. OK, stop it. I don't wanna more explain. After all, this is rated T, but if this rated M or MA, I will more explain.

"This... this is paradise..." mumbled Kaito which he's more addicted.

"Kaito? What are you reading?"

Suddenly, a women who has a hazel hair, asked Kaito. And she's Meiko, which is she's on back at Kaito.

"M-Meiko!?" exclaimed Kaito. "W-What are you doing on my back? Why don't you just sing for Master Shigotoshite?" asked Kaito with sweating.

"Ah, Master Shigotoshite now take some break. She's now taking hot coffee," said Meiko.

"Now answer the question. Why you sweating? And what are you hide on your back?" asked Meiko with curiously.

"Um... it just... a..."

"A what?" asked Meiko which she's more curiously.

"A... a present." said Kaito.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. A present from Master Shigotoshite. So, I want to go home and I will opening the gift from Master Shigotoshite. So, bye!"

"Wait!" one word that comes out from mouth of that young woman, making him the footsteps stopped.

"I can not go home right now. 'Cause I am and Miku will go to the Master Wat for check and upgrade my voice and Miku. It take a month. You know, Miku English will coming soon on summer 2013. And I will coming soon on 2013 for MEIKO V3. So, I want you to take care Rin and Len while I' am and Miku leave. Understand?"

"Yes sir," said Kaito with respectful like a soldier.

"And if you make a one problem, **you will know the consequence...**" said Meiko with her voice more low to low and her face look normal, become looks like... a DEVIL! *thrown can of beer*

"Gulp. Y-Yes ma'am..." said Kaito with the prefix gulped.

And accompanied by cold sweat and fear spread on the Kaito's body, making this blue haired man ran towards go home at full speed. Meiko who saw it, just stare 'Wow-he's-really-fast' with innocent face.

"Meiko! what are you seeing?" asked Master Shigotoshite who suddenly appear.

"Ah, master, I want to ask to you. Did you ever give a present to that stupid-maniac-ice-cream?" asked Meiko to the master.

"Hmmm... if I remember correctly, I never give that stupid-fool-childish-maniac-ice-cream except for his birthday. Why you asked?"

_"There's something not right..."_ inner Meiko.

**~_Arriving at Crypton...~_**

"Sigh... Why I must take care of the two brats? Why not should Luka? She's perfect to be babysitter," grumbled Kaito which he's now tired due he ran at full speed. 'Cause it's too tired, he decided to sat on that couch.

"Who said I'm perfect to be babysitter, huh!?" suddenly, a young woman which she has a pink hair, appear on Kaito's back, and she's tweaking his ear.

"O-Oh, Luka. You're back," said Kaito with smiling face but in his inner, he's bawling.

"I can't to take care Rin and Len. They're very aggressive and I have many work to do. I must to sing a Japanese language, and I must to sing an English language. And I must colab with the others. Do you know how I am busy right now?" asked Luka with her face very close to Kaito's face until Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"Y-Yeah, I know that. But, I have 4 database which my voice is straight, soft, whisper, and English. Plus, there's many use me a V1 than V3," said Kaito.

"'Cause you very lazy to sing a song, especially solo. That's why many human **hard to use you** than other else," said Luka.

**STAB!**

"H-Hard...?" asked Kaito in inner. He's now very depressed and discouraging in the corner.

Luka who saw it, just give a stare 'really-really-childish' to Kaito with a sighing.

"So, I want to take care that two of them while I'm busy right now. Oh yeah, why not should Meiko to take care?" asked Luka which she remembering Meiko usually take care Rin and Len.

"She's going to Master Wat to check and upgrade her voice with Miku. She said it take a month," answer Kaito who still depressed and discouraging.

"I see..." mumbled Luka. "So, I count to you to take care of Rin and Len. So bye~"

"Wait! Don't leave me!" but unfortunately, Luka is gone and she run so far and far, until she doesn't look as like a light.

"Sigh... Now that middle aged women leave me on the back..." sighed Kaito.

"**Who said I'm middle aged women,** **Kaito...?**" asked Luka which she appeared suddenly.

Kaito who saw a killer aura and the face look like a... DEVIL! *thrown tuna* cough, just go-goosebumps.

"N-Nothing... Gulp. Y-you're majesty..." stammered Kaito with smiling face, but in his inner he's bawling and said 'help me'

"**If you said I'm middle aged women once again, you will not able to see your tomorrow, even your sleep. Keep that on your shitty mouth!**" said (read: threatened) Luka.

"Y-yes ma'am..." said Kaito with bawled and smiling face.

Poor you Kaito, poor you. Ha-ha-ha :D #slap

After event threat-threatened, finally Luka leaved Kaito. And Kaito's fate was in the hand of the most feared woman in Crypton. If he make a one problem, his destiny will be destroy by Meiko and Luka.

"Better I should keep my mouth..." mumbled Kaito.

BANG!

Shortly afterwards, a brat *thrown Orange* sorry, I mean a girl with a white ribbon on her head, opened door with a violence, until Kaito surprised. And that door almost broken by that girl.

"Why...?"

"Eh?"

"Why...?"

Um... looks like that girl depressed. Or precisely very-very depressed. Something not right in this story (You're an author, you know!)

"'Why...?' what, Rin?" asked Kaito to blonde girl named Rin.

SMASH!

"A... a..." and once again, Rin destroyed again. But not a door, she's destroyed a wall! She destroyed a wall with one hand! Until Kaito can not speak anymore, and he's scared. Scared with a girl.

"'Why...' you said?" asked Rin. "I'M MAD, KAITO-NII!" shouted Rin with suddenly.

"Why that damn Gumi, Neru, and that shitty people so close with Len? WHY!?" yelled Rin with bawling.

"I will not forgive that anybody who close with Len. Even human who fans with Len. 'Cause, Len is MINE!" continued Rin.

"Uh... me too?" asked Kaito which he pointed to him.

"Yeah! And every males too! If you make Len fall in love with you, I will never forgive you. **And you will suffered all your life...**" said Rin with a killer aura.

"_I'm a man... and I'm not lesbian..._" inner Kaito with bawled.

"M-more precisely, go to your room and sleep. It will help for your heart," said Kaito for comfort her.

"Sigh... yeah... better I go to my bed and sleep. Recently I'm very tired right now..." said Rin with scratched her back of the head. Lazily, she heading to her room for take some sleep. Kaito who saw it, just smiling and sighing.

"Problem was resolved," said Kaito which he's now spirited. "Now, I want to read that paradise _manga_..."

Kaito! You now really pervert and worst!

_**~A few minutes later...~**_

"Hmmm... if I remember, why not gathering again which discuss about... BOOBS!" shouted Kaito suddenly.

"Yeah, maybe that very fun to discuss about hopes and dream for men!" spirited Kaito. Sigh, now I don't much very like you, Kaito. 'Cause, you're very worst and pervert.

"I'm home~~" at the right time, a boy which he's _shota_, appear on this story.

"Len! I have a good news!" said Kaito to the boy named Len.

"What a good news again, Kaito? Don't tell me you want to tell about that yesterday," said Len with so casually.

PUNCH!

"Ouch! That hurt!" moaned Len while he's holding his head. 'Cause, his head have two 'meatball' if you know what I mean :D

"This isn't for time a joke, Len. This time, we gathering again. And we discuss about boobs..." said Kaito.

"A boobs?" asked Len who doesn't understand about his meaning.

"Yeah. And now, I want to tell to everyone to gathering again," said Kaito while he's messaging to his friends with stupidphone. Why stupidphone? 'Cause, smartphone is too mainstream :D #slap

"Wait a minute!"

"What?" asked Kaito with stupidly.

"Are you forget something? Last night, we really drunk caused that two woman. They're really-really dangerous if they drunk again. I don't wanna go with you again, if there's stupid secret between of man!" yelled Len.

"But, Meiko and Miku will not go home. They're go to Master Wat for check and upgrade them voices. They will go home to the next month," said Kaito with so casually.

"Wait, what did you said?" asked Len who still doesn't understand.

"They're not go home, Len. **They're not!**" replied Kaito with suppress his words.

"Okay, I take my words back."

Damn that those pervert men -_-"

_**~And the night of gathered...~**_

"So, we talked about..."

"A boobs, right?" asked Gakupo and Yuuma.

"Exactly, guys!" said Kaito.

"Len, what's wrong in his head? does he was wrong ate?" asked Piko to Len with whispered.

"Don't know. Maybe he's read about..."

BANG!

"... about this paradise _manga_..." said Len with cut his word. He's showing a _manga _which Kaito founded that paradise _manga _'for men' moreover.

"Open it, Len!"

After Len opened that _manga_, the men all that room, looks like... creepy. Or rather, pervert. They're nosebleed after seeing a 'paradise'

"Wow... I never seen this... It just better than p*rn magazine..." Gakupo, you are a pervert -_-"

"Yeah... this is paradise..." said Yuuma.

"Okay, stop it. After all, what all those meaning this?" asked Len, Piko, and Kiyoteru.

"I told you before..." said Kaito. "We discuss about BOOBS!" yelled Kaito.

"Huh?"

"You know, Vocaloid women have a big boobs too. Like Meiko, Luka, Haku, and the others," replied Kaito.

"Yeah. And hey, don't forget about Lily. She had a big boobs too," said Gakupo.

"What? Oh yeah, and Lily have a big boobs. That's why her clothes make a men..."

SPALSH!

Suddenly, a fresh blood come out from the two of that man which is Kaito and Gakupo. Ha-ha, and they're nosebleed again.

"Heh, so you happy about that Japanese women, guys?"

Suddenly, a young man with a blonde hair appear in the darkness.

"Yohioloid!?" surprised them.

"Not just Yohioloid. But me too,"

And a boy with his face looks like Len and Piko, or rather _shota_, came out on the darkness. And his name is...

"Oliver!?" surprised them.

"Wait a minute, how about Leon and Big Al? They're not coming?" asked Kaito.

"Oh, that two middle aged man were vacation. And They had go to somewhere, maybe they went to Spain which is birthplace of very first Vocaloid" said Yohioloid. "Anyway, don't call me with Yohioloid. Just call me 'Yohio'" replied Yohioloid.

"But, if we call you 'Yohio' it will the name of your sample voice, which his name is 'Yohio'" said Kaito.

"Yeah. Rumor said, your sample voice is from one of the band which is Seremedy. And your sample voice is..."

"**Bishoujo!**"

**STAB!**

"D-Don't same me with my sample voice..." mumbled Yohioloid with depressed and discouraging in the corner.

"So, why you know about this secret meeting room?" asked Yuuma.

"Easy, we just had a some walk, and we found you all," said Oliver.

"_Simple!?_" Yeah, very simple explain :D

"Okay, how about you two? Are you have a big boobs on your women in English Vocaloid?" asked Kiyoteru.

"Yeah. A lot." Answered Yohio which suddenly he done with discouraged event show.

"Or rather, wholly." Added Oliver.

"We got Sonika, Sweet Ann, Miriam, and Lola. They have a big boobs like volley ball," said Yohio.

SPLASH!

And once again, not just Kaito and Gakupo, but all man of Japanese Vocaloid, came out a fresh blood in them nose, like waterfall.

"Y-You guys so lucky... We just had a flat chest. And just some women had a big boobs in our group," said Gakupo.

"But, we still be grateful. We had a women of flat chest which flat is justice," said Len and Piko.

"Oh shut up, kids. You don't know what it is boobs," mumbled Kaito and Gakupo.

"WE HEAR YOU!" Or maybe Kaito and Gakupo insult Len and Piko :D

"Sigh... but, you must be grateful, guys. We, English Vocaloid, not very popular in the world than like you all. Not many used English Vocaloid. Due of that, Leon, Lola, and Miriam retired. And here it is, Power FX and Zero-G still survived. And we just hopefully, English Vocaloid will be popular like you guys, and be loved by fans in the world," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I want to collab with you guys," said Gakupo.

"Except Master Shu-t, He can collab with Japanese Vocaloid and English Vocaloid," said Kaito.

"He is master of Vocaloid after all. Since he used Vocaloid at 2007, especially Meiko." Said Kiyoteru.

"Lately, every Master now used Meiko to sing a sad song. Or it just my feelings," said Gakupo.

"Though she doesn't much popular. And she is hard to use it, except professional, like Master Shu-t, Master Shigotoshite, Master Nanameue, and the others," said Yuuma.

"I feel so pity to Meiko-nee..." slugged Len.

"Sigh..."

Um... guys, this chapter, we talked about a boobs, not about your personal problems.

"Shut you shitty your mouth!"

Ugh... okay... -_-"

"Okay, so who have a big boobs in Vocaloid?" asked Len.

"Maybe Luka?" asked Gakupo.

"No, Lily have a big boobs, Gakupo!" said Kiyoteru.

"No, Sonika have a big boobs too!" said Yohioloid.

"No, Meiko have a big boobs than other else, guys!" Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, and Yohioloid, now you are really pervert-worst-ever than I met before -_-"

"Luka!"

"Lily!"

"Sonika!"

"Meiko!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU MORON! MIZKI HAVE A BIG BOOBS TOO!"

...

Now that room completely quietly. Dude, what's wrong in this messed story!? *thrown a lot of paper*

"Wait a minute..."

"YOU AND MIZKI JUST UNISEX!" yelled all of that room except Yuuma.

"Yeah. But my voice like a man. And Mizki like a women," said Yuuma with innocent face.

"Maybe, you and Mizki is Hideyoshi!?" asked Kaito, Len, and Gakupo.

"Calm down guys. looks like you guys watched too much _anime _and _manga_. And what is Hideyoshi?" Search on Google or Bing Yuuma :D

"Why you guys fussy talked a big boobs? Flat is better than big," said Len.

"Okay, now I want to question to you. Why you guys like flat than big?" asked Kaito to Len, Piko, and Oliver.

"Cause..."

"Flat is..."

"JUSTICE!" shouted Len, Piko, Oliver with together.

"But, why Len have Luka? She had a big boobs too, right? Due the song which titled is 'Messiah and Desire' Composed by Master Maya," asked Gakupo.

...

"Damn, you're right..." said Len with depressed and discouraging in the corner. He had a gloomy aura in around the Len's body 'til Kaito and the others _sweatdrop_ except Gakupo.

"I'm right?" asked Gakupo with stupid smiling face.

"Dude, you make me piss off," said Len with bawled.

"And you Oliver, you have Sonika, right?" asked Yohioloid to Oliver.

BZZT!

Like a thunder, Oliver not much different with Len. He's discouraging with gloomy aura in the corner with Len. Looks like Pocky *slap* I mean Piko, lucky to women with flat chest.

"Looks like I win Len," grinned Piko.

"Damn you! I will not lose another time!" bawled Len.

"Yeah! We're now your rival!" added Oliver while appointed Piko.

"Try if you can, **loser****!**" said Piko with suppress his words.

"Ugh..."

"Guys, don't to be childish. After all, this gathered is useless," said Kiyoteru.

"Never mind about that. Anyway, I want to go home, 'cause Rin lonely in my home. Probably, she's bawled and searched me and Len," said Kaito.

"Wait! Where are Meiko, Miku, and Luka?" asked Gakupo.

"Meiko and Miku go to the Master Wat to check and upgrade them voice. Luka probably work so hard until overtime. She had many request to sing a song," answered Kaito.

"Yeah, now I'm sleepy. After all, this is midnight. Yawn..." yawned Piko.

"Okay, we closed this gathered. See you next time everyone."

Finally, The strangers and the perverts *massed beaten* sorry, I mean all men in that room, go to home each other. Like go to Crypton, Internet, AH Software, Sony, Yamaha, Power FX, and Zero-G.

**~15 minutes later...~**

"We're home~~" said Kaito and Len were arrived to them house.

"So rude..."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and a white ribbon in her head, appeared in front of Kaito and Len.

"**How rude you two... leave me alone in this shitty house... Now, I want to chopped your delicious body... Kaito-nii... Len...**" said Rin with lower voice and _yandere _mode. She's bring a kitchen knife to 'punish' Kaito and Len. She looks like... Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki! #slap

"P-Please... D-don't misunderstand, Rin. As an apologizes, we buying a 10 Oranges..." said Len with very goosebumps.

"**Huh...? I don't hear you...**" said Rin with a _yandere _mode.

"Gulp... I mean... 100 Oranges..." said Kaito with scared as a hell. 'Cause, DAT EYES! Make that two mans scared.

...

"**PREPARE TO DIE, EVERYONE!**"

"_Damn, Help me..._" inner Kaito and Len with bawled.

Hopefully, Kaito and Len treated at a nearby Hospital. May God bless us, especially Kaito and Len. Amen.

And another happy ending :D

* * *

**A/N : Over 3.000 words! And if you want to know, who is Master Wat, He is originator voices of MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Megurine Luka if I'm correctly. Check it out in Wikipedia or Vocaloid Wiki :D**

_**To **_**le guest:**

Funny? Well thank you :D

Ha-ha, hopefully, your neighbor not mistaken about... *if you know what I mean :D

Okay, here it is. Chapter 2 released :D

.

.

.

OKE, SOB :D #what?

* * *

**~Preview~**

"Her voice..."

"Nah, her voice like a brat,"

"Actually, she's brat,"

**~Chapter 3 : The Most Beautiful Voice Women in Vocaloid~**

**OK, so many right?**

**And I'm so sorry if my grammar or even my language so bad or not funny DX**

**Like I said, this story Just for Fun. Nothing for mean it. So don't to be seriously :D**

**Is there anyone want to review this (very) messed story? :)**


End file.
